inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who will Eragon fall for?
Hey I was just wondering what peoples opinions were on who Eragon will fall in love with. I think that its possible that he won't fall for anyone...I think he's still really taken by Arya. Also, wasn't it stated in Eldest that Eragon really couldn't get married and have children because of his relationship with Saphira? And as it was said in Brisingr, Eragon would have to marry another Dragon Rider or and elf, because otherwise he would outlive them, and it would be terrible to live your life just picking a new wife once the last one had died of old age or whatever. I also don't think that there is anyone in the story (Yet) that Eragon has seemed partial to. Please respond with your thoughts and comments! --Ceris120887 12:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I think, i hope, he'll fall for Arya. They seemed to me closer than "Eldest" in Brisingr and i like this new Arya. Sweeter and kinder. :I think she loves him, but she doesn't know that yet. :I don't agree with a relationship with Nasuada, because i didn't like her at all in Brisingr and because she's too harsh for Eragon. :So, or Arya or noone —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 93.148.254.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:52, October 28, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I don't think Nasuada is to harsh for Eragon ... just not his type. And, I'm not so sure that Arya really loves Eragon ... like a brother, maybe. She did become much sweeter and kinder, once Eragon promised to her that he would stop persuing her so much. I don't think that Arya is right for Eragon either. I haven't found anyone who is, as of now. Maybe he won't ever get married ... its a possibility. --Ceris120887 21:57, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Do you remember when Eragon was going to fight Murtagh? She gave him a bit of energy and she said him of being careful.then she also said "I..." and stopped herself —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 93.148.254.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 12:39, October 29, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::Who said that, and when? I'm assuming it was Arya, and before the battle that occurred just before Roran and Katrina's wedding ... correct me if I'm wrong, though. --Ceris120887 13:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Arya said that, before the battle just before Roran's wedding. In my opinion she was going to say i love you —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 93.148.254.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:01, October 29, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::::Its possible. If she does love him, she might not be able to admit it. Also, she stated in Eldest that she "Cared for him very much, but not in that way" So she does love him, but not like she would want to marry him love him. Just like a brother, or very close friend. --Ceris120887 22:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ummm, just remember that Elves DO NOT believe on marriage and they wont "marry" however if they have a child, they declare themselves eternal love. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 189.248.30.244 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:30, April 30, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::::Maybe Arya swore an oath in the ancient language not to distract Eragon until they've killed Galbatorix? Maybe that's why she stopped herself, because she wasn't allowed to say 'I love you'? Nythos 09:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Its possible ... But I'm still not convinced that she's in love with him. Remember in Eldest, when Eragon made that fairth of Arya, and she got all mad and left and the Eragon talked to her later she said that she was afraid that his attraction to her could prove fatal to the Varden, Dwarves, and Elves alike. It's not that she is in love with him and afraid to show it, it's that he's in love with her and she is afraid because of that. Even if she did love him, Nythos was probably right. She couldn't do anything about it. --Ceris120887 18:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I think it fits both Angela's prediction and Paolini's interview that Eragon falls for Arya, so elves, humans, and dwarves will be bonded by blood. -- 04:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I really hope C.P doesn't throw a surprise for this one. Everyone is expecting for Arya to be with Eragon. To some- it would be a letdown if he didn't put it this way, but there are always people who will oppose. --Kuldr Skul'blaka 11:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it will be Arya. I also think Nasuada will get with Murtagh --Vgvvg 13:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Remember in Brisingr when Arya completely healed Eragon's hand after he punched the soldier in his chestplate? Eragon could have easily healed it himself and so he wondered why Arya took the initiative. Tien (Talk) 13:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think, that maybe Eragon will go for Elva. While it is shown that she matures at an uncanny rate, it is yet to be seen whether or not her lifespan is affected by Eragon's 'blessing'. Also, if Elva becomes the new rider, this becomes even more likely to happen. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Hargrave 864869 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:31, April 29, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. : :I don't think it will be Elva ... thats wrong ... he's known her as a baby and as a child ... paolini wouldnt turn eragon into a pedo or anything ... besides she hates him doesnt she? after he tried to undo his spell on her she had a proper go at him for everything :Eggy2504 12.49, May 30, 2011 : :From Michael: What about Trianna? She's closer to Eragon's age, and I don't think Paolini would disagree that it would seem akward/weird for Eragon to marry Nasuada since she's black. not to sound racist but i would seem akward/weird. 00:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::its not racist and it would be weird because after all that is his leige lord and that would be creep plus with the elva thing, no thats not good because she has a mans voice.......mabey and i know it sounds weird but mabey Eragon turns gay......or arya turns him gay....or mabey he gets with saphira even though that would be more awkward then nasuada.....but anyways i think arya is too simple CP is gonna probly get him with trianna or mabey katrina who knows? has anyone read the fourth book? no? then noone will know until book 4 on nov. 8th or mabey even book 5 if he makes one. ::Anthony ellis 19:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::